Dead
by RoyalRie14
Summary: Another One-short with my OC and Sora...:Sora is finally able to ask Kyashi out, but there is someone who is not happy with this. What will happen to the two love birds? Is this someone really as good as they thought?


**This is a story I made up and thought of when I was looking at pictures of Sora. I hope it is enjoyable.**

_Life is short, we only have so long to live on earth._

Sora was the smartest in his class. And the tallest. He had three best friends, Kairi, Riku, and Kyashi.

Today was Friday, and his birthday was tomorrow. Riku walked up to his best buddy.

"Hey Riku!" Sora said to his silver haired friend.

"Hello, Sora. Are you ready for your birthday?" He asked the brunette.

Sora said, "Oh! Right! I forgot!"

Riku chuckled, "Your silly. So, what are you doing today?"

"I am going to go shopping with Kairi and Kyashi...weird right? But I have to choose one of them..." Sora sighed. Riku put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Sora, just go have fun," Riku said than walked off.

Sora sighed and walked to the mall. He was hoping this wouln't be boring.

After about an hour of waiting, Kyashi arrived. Sora smiled and waved to her. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

" Are you ready to...shop?" Kyashi laughed.

Sora laughed too, " Yeah, I guess!"

" I am glad we are friends Sora, if we were not, I would be completely lonely..." Kyashi said looking away.

Sora smiled, "I am super glad you're my friend Kyashi...I-"

"HEY SORA!" Kairi yelled from the door.

Sora sighed and waved back. Kairi ran over, "Lets's go shopping!"

They walked from store to store. Sora was already tired by the fifth one, they wouldn't stop talking. He had a bad feeling that they knew this was competition.

Kyashi started to walk to a video game store, while Kairi was going to a flower shop. They pulled him both directions.

They turned around and glared at each other.

"Stop the Games," Kyashi said pulling Sora her way .

"Flower Up!" Kairi exclaimed pulling him in her direction.

Kyashi glared at her, but frowned. Then she smiled. She knew what to do. She let go of him, she didn't want to hurt him anyway. "Yeah, let's go to flower up."

Kairi smirked. Sora backed away from them both, then they walked into the store. While Kairi was looking around, Sora walked over to Kyashi, who was looking at a black butterfly.

"Why didn't you argue with her?" Sora asked her.

She jumped, "Oh! Um...I just thought it was the right thing to do. Besides, I know you are tired."

Sora smiled, and hugged her from behind, "You are really kind and caring Kyashi...I like that about you."

She blushed. "Thanks Sora..."

The manager walked over, "Oh! You are looking at the Kuroi Keisei, black beauty. It has a charm to it right? But...sadly most people who look at it die shortly after, or they get really bad luck, or something sad happens!"

Sora and Kyashi stared at each other and backed away. Then Sora walked over to Kairi.

"Kairi, Can we leave?" Sora asked scratching his head.

"Yeah! I am done here any way!" Kairi said smiling.

She skipped ahead of Sora. Kyashi walked over to Sora, and grabbed his hand. He almost jumped.

" Um...Sora...Do you think what he said was true?" She said looking at him with sad eyes.

He looked away, " I am not sure, but I will be here for you Kyashi," he said soothingly, then sqeezed her hand. They followed Kairi. They walked around, just looking around at first.

Kairi turned around, Sora and Kyashi were laughing and still holding hands. Kairi felt angry...and sad. She always thought Sora loved her the most, but now she saw that he liked her a lot more.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

_I should have never loved him, I should have seen this coming. I thought we belonged together. If it were not for her! Argh! That's it! I can't take it! She has been stealing him too much! No...it's not her fault, it is his! He is the good looking one! He is the one who should...who should... _Kairi thought to herself, then she glared at the two lovers.

"Die," She said aloud, then covered her mouth and laughed, just so they wouldn't be suspicious.

Kyashi walked over to Kairi, who kept a happy face. "You having fun?"

Kairi smiled slyly, "Yes, yes I am! Sora! Want to go to the cookie shop?"

Sora walked over to Kairi, "Sure! Cookies are yummy!"

They got cookies and ate them happily. Then they decided to go home. Kairi went home with her friend who she saw in the cookie store.

Kyashi and Sora were then left alone.

"Um...Sora...I-...I apologize, for ruining your time with Kairi, I know you like her alot, and I ruined your relationship..." Kyashi said looking away.

Sora gently caressed her cheek, "Hey, I am not mad! See?" Kyashi looked up, and smiled weakly. "I...I love you."

Kyashi backed away, "Really?"

Sora smiled, "Really."

"I love you too Sora!" Kyashi said squeezing Sora around his waist in a hug.

He laughed, " Do you want to go out?"

She laughed at the question, "You ask? Of course I would! I have always wanted to!"

Sora held his new girl-friend and then they walked home.

They watched a movie then fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.

Sora got up early and left quietly.

He walked to school like he did every day, but today, was his birthday. He wouldn't tell Kyashi during school, but he was going to ask her to go to the movies with him tonight and go on a dinner date. He knew she would love celebrating with Riku and Kairi afterwards.

Later, after school Sora went to his locker.

"Finally! I am turning 17!" Sora whispered to himself. He closed his locker and continued to walk through the hall.

It was late by the time he decided to go home.

He was about to leave, but then he saw Kairi.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said smiling.

"Hello Sora!" She said smiling .

She walked up to him, and pulled out the knife she had and stabbed him.

Sora fell to the ground.

Kairi knelt beside him and took off the ring he had on his finger. "I'm sorry Sora…" She said. Then she ran off as fast as she could.

She had finally gotten her revenge.

Kyashi, who was just around the corner, was humming cheerfully when she tripped over something.

She got up, and realized she was in a pool of blood.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at her bloody hands.

She got up and turned around slowly.

Tears streamed down her face when she saw who it was.

It was Sora, her now 17, boyfriend.

She got beside him and took off her jacket and covered his wound with it.

"Sora? Are you alive?" She said shaking him gently.

He opened his eyes slowly, then they opened wide. He backed up. "Get a-away!"

"Sora! It is me! Kyashi!" She said crying even more.

Sora squinted his eyes and took a breath.

"Your alive! Thank God!" Kyashi said hugging him lightly.

He hugged her back. He breathed slowly.

"Sora…you won't die right?" Kyashi asked him looking into his blue eyes.

"I-I don't…"Sora coughed, "know.."

"Oh God…why does this have to happen _today_?"

"I don't know…I..I wanted to take you…"

"Take me…" Kyashi said.

"I wanted to…nevermind…just know Kyashi…if I die…I…" Sora was breathing even slower now.

Kyashi picked Sora up, "What is it Sora?"

"I…Love you…" Sora said then he leaned up and kissed Kyashi.

Tears still streaming down her face, she broke the kiss. "Sora…you _can't_ die!"

She ran to the dock. She saw Kairi with a bloody knife and she threw it into the ocean.

"_You!" _Kyashi hissed.

Kairi turned around. "Oh no…" She took a step backwards.

"_How dare you kill my boyfriend!"_ She yelled.

Kairi's eyes grew wide.

Kyashi set Sora on the shore, "Wash your wounds…and live…" Kyashi whispered to Sora, who nodded.

Kyashi stood up. "Your going to pay….Kairi."

Kairi backed up again.

Kyashi got out her keyblade. Kairi got out hers. "Stay back!" Kairi yelled.

"Oh…no…I definitely won't!" Kyashi yelled running towards Kairi.

They fought until noon.

Sora bandaged up his wound, and ran to Riku.

Kairi knocked Kyashi's keyblade out of her hands and Kyashi was thrown back.

Kyashi tried to get up, but she couldn't, it hurt too much.

Kairi stood over her. "Now it is your turn…" She said backing up.

Heartless appeared everywhere around Kyashi.

Kairi wanted to help…but she ran off instead….for revenge.

Kyashi made her keyblade come back to her. But she still could barely defend herself.

"This really is my end…" Kyashi said sitting there.

She closed her eyes, ready for the attack.

But, nothing happened.

She opened her eyes.

Sora and Riku were fighting off the heartless.

Soon, they were all gone.

Sora ran over to Kyashi, who had accidentally stabbed herself with her knife which was in her waist.

"How did this happen?" Riku asked.

"I-I don't know! I was just….I don't know…" Kyashi cried.

"Shhh…it is ok…just…come with me," Sora said holding out his hand.

Kyashi looked at him, and took his hand.

Sora helped her up and they walked off.

Riku looked into the water, he could see the knife. He walked off and went home.

Kyashi and Sora went to the movie then went home.

That night, Kyashi went out for a walk.

She went to the cave where she saw all of Sora and Kairi's drawings.

_Memories... _She thought to herself.

Then she heard footsteps.

She looked around.

No one was there.

Back at home, Sora died because he was sick, and had too much blood loss.

Kyashi shook with fright, she knew Sora was dead…she could….feel it.

She suddenly felt cold.

_Sadly most people who look at it die shortly after looking at it..._ the manager's words rung through her head,

_"Kyashi…run.."_ She heard a faint voice like Sora's say.

She looked around frantically….no where to go.

She hid in a corner.

She heard more footsteps.

They came closer...

Closer…

And closer…

And CLOSER…

Then she saw a shadow…she recognized the face.

"Sorry Kyashi," were the last words she heard…before she met her end.

_Kairi had gotten her revenge on the lovers_._ Now she would run away, and act as though nothing had happened._

_As she ran away, Sora and Kyashi, the two lovers, were then happily living in heaven. Riku mourned for the three of his friends that had mysteriously dissapeared._

* * *

fin 


End file.
